


Feel, love

by Time_out (Key_Mahogany)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Love, Nonsense, Other, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10001231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Key_Mahogany/pseuds/Time_out
Summary: Mankind can fall for the strangest of desires





	

Draco Malfoy was terrified. Frightened of his own desires. He had never felt like this before; his hands were sweaty, his mouth and throat dry, his heart was beating fast...really fast, and his stomach felt full of butterflies.

“Ugh”, he thought, he had always despised seeing people cuddling and being annoyingly touchy with the excuse of being “in love”. “What a dumb stupid feeling” he always thought…

Maybe it was because since he could remember, his parents weren't very warm or seemed to need each other's attention. Maybe he only knew the overprotective love of his mother and the strict figure of a proud father. He never felt the need of other company than partners in crime, “friends”, allies; until now...

He had never seen such beauty before; so pure and delicate and yet at the same time so tentatively seductive.

 

This angelic being was in a bowl on the other side of the table, surrounded by other worthless fruits; its skin, spotless and smooth, was green and shiny, and its smell…oh Gods, its smell reached him from over there as if it were right in front of his nose. Somehow, it felt as if it were calling him, begging him to take her, touch her and release her from custody.

 

No one would notice, right? If he decided to go and grab the apple...would it be suspicious? He would be just a boy getting an afternoon snack...only he would know the hidden intentions of a man towards its beloved.

 

And so he did. He stood up and walked towards the apple, leaving one of his unimportantfriends talking to the air. As if nothing, he grabbed the apple (with a hardly noticeable delicacy, as if it could break under his touch.

 

He walked all the way to the dungeons and locked himself on the bedroom. He was out of breath, he had never felt so nervous breaking the rules...taking a girl inside the boys room.

 

> -Oh, apple...green Goddess of my heart who makes me commit crimes and forget my reckless nature, speeding my heart to an unhealthy rithm. I never care for what happens to others when I break the law...but now, oh dear, I tremble and suffer for your well being while thinking what would be for you if we were caught in such an unexplainable situation…and what if, in the extasis that provokes me your presence, I can't restrain myself and...and...Oh, apple, you now own my heart, body, mind and soul, tell me please how can I serve you. You are my whole pleasure, you are my whole life.

 

And with that said, he pressed the perfectly rounded fruit against his lips and sniffed its essence, licked sensually its skin. His teeth played with her, leaving innocence behind...and finally, they crossed the line. They reached their maximum together when his mouth got filled with her juicy fluids.

He moaned softly as he devoured every part of her, taking care of every millimeter of skin and sweet flesh. He gasped in surprise when he suddenly reached her deepest point,hard and sour.

He grinned with complicity, knowing himself the only one aware of her sly and playful self.

 

That day Draco changed, his friends knew, his parents knew…. but no one could ever guess what had happened, as he kept his dearest possession a secret to the world, for his own and only amusement.


End file.
